A Vampire In War
by luciferdaystar
Summary: Trent is a half-vampire boy who accidentally triggered the interest of Princess Amara, the vampire princess. But what happens when the princess's siblings ship them both to war? Will Trent be able to survive Amara's harsh training as well as sarcasm?Read!


Amara's pov

"Bow down to me, you villainous fool!" I yelled as the grotesque vampire before me shivered. I smirked at the coward crouching before me. How dare he attack me, the soon-to-be ruler of all vampires?

The defeated vampire looked up to me and pleaded, "P-p-please! Forgive me! I have a wife and kids to return to! I was drunk! P-please Princess Amara, it won't happen again! I promise!"

I laughed at the stupidity of his words. How many times had I heard those same words as my enemies pleaded to me for their lives? Those same vain words now resonated through the dark alley.

"Sorry buddy," I sneered as his face fell, "I was wrong-" His face lifted up instantly. "I should have killed you before you had a chance to even beg!"

With that, I raised her hands toward the vampire, who was now scrambling away from me, and released a fireball. It glittered in the dark before the grotesque vampire. His face changed to one of fear to happiness at the sight of the extravagant fireball moments before it exploded and dissipated him as I turned, making my way back to my dark castle.

_Useless, _I thought, _all of them, from my mother to my father to all my siblings. Useless bunch of blood! How easy it would be to control this kingdom once I'm crowned heir to the throne! Those blood wines aren't satisfying me at all. I need human blood. _

I stopped and mused at my last thought."Human blood…" I repeated as the darkness cascaded over my finely shaped body.

Trent's pov

I glanced outside my windows, definitely against my parents' rules about closing everything at night. I have always wondered why my parents even feared the vampires. I meant, and this has been a secret of our family for generations, we were practically half-vampires. We had the powers and everything except, and thankfully, the desire and need for blood.

As I pondered over this, I saw a fleeting figure dashed quickly into a secluded alley, quickly followed by another one. The first one looked to me like a man and the second a teenager or perhaps a woman. With my lightning-fast agility, I jumped out the window without thinking and followed the figures. Momentarily, I lost them as they engaged in a battle on the roof. Not wanting to miss out on anything else though, I risked a little power and tuned in to their locations. _There_, my vampire instincts told me.

_"Bow down to me, you villainous fool!" _I heard a voice said.

_ "P-p-please! Forgive me! I have a wife and kids to return to! I was drunk! P-please Princess Amara, it won't happen again! I promise!"_

_ "Sorry buddy,"_ A pause then _"I was wrong-"_ Another pause and _"I should have killed you before you had a chance to even beg!"_

I cringed at "Princess Amara's" merciless words and closed my eyes when the ball of fire exploded, melting the flesh of the other vampire, as I've guessed from their short conversation. I quickly stiffened when the footsteps of the Princess Amara neared me. Pressing more to the shadows, I held my breath and waited for her to past. My heart stopped when she stopped in front of me, sniffing her nose as if she had just caught the most pungent scent ever.

"Human blood…" she mused.

I swore that was the scariest moment of my life. Was I about to die? Closing my eyes, I sent a prayer to all my ancestors to keep me safe. After what I guessed was an appropriate amount of time, I opened my eyes just in time to see her continued. I relaxed, exhaling a breath I did not know I had been holding. Then, I glanced back at the other vampire just to make sure he was dead, and I ran full speed home without looking back. Climbing inside my bedroom window, I quietly showered the stains out. My mom and dad were not awake yet but I didn't want to risk it. I dried myself up as quickly as I can and shuffled into bed. That night, I had a nightmare followed by waking up screaming and spotting the Princess Amara looking at me before my parents hastily climbed the stairs to my bedroom.


End file.
